Episode 44 - Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie
Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie is a 1997 superhero action/adventure film (in the loosest sense of the phrase) that takes what minute shred of plausibility the Power Rangers franchise had left and flushes it down a gas station toilet. It is notable for being the utter brick-wall ending to the Zeo Rangers timeline and the jump-start of one of the most maligned seasons of Power Rangers in its decades-long history. The Plot An alien villainness wants to marry a lava demon in order to get money, jewels and plastic surgery. Oh, and the in-costume Power Rangers have their first fight around the 1:10 mark of the film. Notable Characters *Tommy Oliver *Kat Hillard *Adam Park *Tanya Sloan *Justin Stewart *Rocky DeSantos *Divatox *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Lerigot *Rygog *Elgar *Kimberly Hart *Jason Lee Scott *Maligore *Bulk and Skull The Episode Scores James - Imprudent Damien - Kimberly Highlights *The Power Rangers' wardrobe faux pas *The worst martial arts instructor ever *Rocky pulls off one of the biggest "video podcast moments" ever, which leads James to break the entire event down John Madden-style *Damien and James each offer their theories as to how Rocky flew out of the ring like he did *"Zardon"??? *George St-Pierre and Brock Lesnar as Power Rangers *James' many rants on Zordon's ineptitude and stupidity *Damien fawns over Kimberly. A lot. *The Lord Zedd Aside References *''Waterworld'' *''Power Rangers'' (franchise) *''Star Wars'' *''Alone in the Dark'' *Ivan Ooze *''Masters of the Universe'' *''Zardoz'' *''The Addams Family'' *Mike Haggar *UFC *WWE *''Troll 2'' *''The Simpsons'' *Reptile *''Mortal Kombat'' *Bay to Breakers *''The Room'' *''Dragonball Evolution'' *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' *Skeletor *Darkseid *''Mega Man'' *''Age of Extinction'' *''The Mann Show'' *''Keenan and Kell'' *People Getting Punched Before Eating *''Tekken'' *''Birdemic'' *''Ace Ventura'' *''Ace Ventura 2'' *''Yor: Hunter from the Future'' *Lance Bass *Johnny Rotton *''Power Rangers Zeo'' *''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' *''South Park'' *''Scarface'' *Extreme (band) *''Power Rangers in Space'' *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' *''Time Force'' *''Wild Force'' *''Ninja Storm'' *''Dino Thunder'' *''SPD'' *''Mystic Force'' *''Operation Overdrive'' *''RPM'' *''Samurai'' *''Mega Force'' *''Dino Charge'' *''Batman Forever'' *Ron Wasserman *''Rock Band'' *''Rocksmith'' *''Power Falcons'' *''Doctor Who'' *''Transformers'' *Bon Jovi *''Beetlejuice'' *George Saint Pierre *Brock Lesnar *Jet Modo *Mountain Dew *Butterfingers *''Married With Children'' *''Rock Band 2'' *''A Talking Cat'' *''Tomb Raider Underworld'' *''Dropped D'' *''Assassin's Creed'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Chrono Trigger'' *''Donkey Kong Country 2'' *Freddy Krueger *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *Scott Wyland *Stone Temple Pilots *''Three Ninjas'' *Arn Anderson *Weird Al *Smash Mouth *''The Legend of the Titanic'' *''The Happening'' *Sarah Palin *''Iron Sky'' *''A Talking Pony'' *''The Last Airbender'' *''Robocop'' (2014) *''Saw VI'' *Rush Limbaugh *''Maximum Overdrive'' *Betty Buckley *''Carrie'' *Counting Crows *''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie'' *Alfred Hitchcock *Ted Williams *''The Birds'' Tiradesverse Tropes *Protagonists? - All of the good guys *Real protagonist - Kimberly *Courtney - Catherine *Amber - Tanya, Adam, and Justin *Plot Convenience - **Katherine's wrist morphers short out in water, but Tommy's radar device that he uses to locate Lerigot still works fine despite being submerged in the very same river. **Divatox just happens to randomly kidnap two people who were former Power Rangers. *Box of Kittens- All of the villains *Nonsensical Title - For a movie titled "A Power Rangers Movie", having only one part of the movie with the Rangers in costume is basically bullshit. Also, calling it "Turbo" would seem to imply a lot of action, which this film certainly does not have. *No movie!!! - Multiple examples! **Justin chooses to hide under Rocky's hospital bed for literally no reason, which leads to him overhearing the gang talking to Zordon. If he had just acted like a normal human being and just stayed in view when the gang walked in, he never would have become the Blue Ranger, and thus, based on Zordon's exposition, nothing in this movie could have occurred. (Or, at least, the heroes would have been utterly screwed.) **Lerigot could have done something at any point in the movie to assure his survival and freedom *Clusterfuck Syndrome - Not that Power Rangers was ever known for character development, but still... *Exposition Fairy - Zordon *Edited at gunpoint *Goof Troop - The Rangers *Back-Injuries are Funny! - Rocky's back is played up as a joke at the end *Finer Cronies and Goons, Inc. - All of Divatox's minions but especially Elgar and Rygog *Foot sweeps *Gesticulation Masturbation *Walking Pile of Sad - Lerigot's wife *Evil group laughter *Seinfeld Plot Hole - Lerigot could have used his magic wand at any point to escape his numerous predicaments. *Killing Your Own Guys - Divatox sacrifices Elgar to revive Maligore (even though this shouldn't work at all) Ending Song Before and After Previous Episode: Episode 43 - The Happening Next Episode: Episode 45 - Double Team Category:Episodes Category:Action films Category:Family films Category:1997 films